pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Patrol: Rubble-Doo Vs The Animal Emperor
Summary When Suzan Monty and Logan's cousin (Mayor Humdinger's other nephew) Harold Humdinger comes to Adventure Bay Ryder and the Mystery Patrol must figure this out Transcript (Title has Rubble and Harold Humdinger dresses in his Mighty Pups robot suit with a helmet and visor like he wore in the movie) Rubble:Mystery Patrol:Rubble-Doo Vs The Animal Emperor. (We open on the Hinako Triplets) Monty:Kay baby I'll see you tonight. (Hangs up) Suzan:Monty we're getting ready for cousin Harold's arrival! Now will you please get off the phone. Monty:Sorry sis I was just chatting with Adagio Dazzle. (Logan rides by on his skateboard) (Suzan shrieks) Suzan:LOGAN!!! Logan:Sorry Suzan. I was just having a blast. Monty:In case you're wondering Ace Sorensen broke up with me and she likes Ryder's brother Ranger. Suzan:Well the next episode'll only focus on Jake and Sunset Shimmer. Logan:And 4th wall broke. (Holds microphone) Logan:Mike drop. (Drops microphone) Suzan:Help me with some work before Harold arrives. Uncle Horace says he's stoping at his other sister's house to get him. Monty:I've got a date tonight with Adagio Dazzle. Suzan:No you're not because you have to help us get stuff like clean the floors and other things. Logan:Yeah Adagio Dazzle can wait. (Doorbell rings) Suzan:Oh that's probably uncle Horace with Harold now! (Gets her hair straight and her clothes too) (Doorbell repeatedly rings) Suzan:Just a minute! (Opens it to reveal) (Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk are the ones ringing the door) Suzan:Oh Aria and Sonata what a surprise. Aria:We know what you're up to Suzan. Suzan:What we're just getting things straight before uncle Horace gets home with his other nephew Harold. Sonata:Do you wanna go get some tacos? Suzan:No thanks Sonata we got a lot to do so if you'll excuse us we got work to do Harold will be here any minute. (Mayor Humdinger arrives with Harold) Aria:Looks like he's already here. Suzan:Hi Harold. Harold:Greetings I have been wanting to spend some time with you and your male siblings for a while now and your colleagues. Sonata:Huh? Suzan:He's a smart kid so he saying he wants to spend time with me and my brothers and our friends. Sonata:Oh. Aria:Great to meet ya Harold bye. (Her and Sonata leave) Harold:Who were they? Suzan:Nobody just some not so good friends. (They enter the house) Logan:Hey Harold. Monty:Sup cuz. Harold:Hello. Suzan:You want us to help you unpack? Harold:No no no. it's ok. (They look at each other while he goes up to his room) Harold:Boy this is great. (Open suit case revealing he has newspaper clippings newspaper article one says METEOR HITS ADVENTURE BEACH picture of the meteor another says PAW PATROL PUPS GAIN POWERS another says MIGHTY PUPS SAVE THE DAY) Harold:Those pesky mighty pups think they got the best of me. (Then more say TWEENAGE SLEUTHS BLOW WINDY GHOST TO JAIL picture of Ryder Katie Ace Sorensen Danny Rubble Jake and Sweetie and her team magazine article says MYSTERY PATROL SOLVE ENIGMA OF JUMPING GHOUL CLOWN shows the picture of them and Rubble has the shoes with springs in them another one reads EVIL ARCHIOLAGISTS AND SECURITY GAURDS ARESSTED picture of Ryder Katie Ace Danny and Rubble with the police taking Perkins and Griswald and the guards away) Harold:This will be good. Mayor Humdinger:(OS)Dinner is almost ready Harold. Harold:OK Uncle Mayor. (Scene changer:Mighty Pups logo the gang just came back only with a ghost costume) Ranger:Boy am I pooped. Danny:Yeah with Sunset Shimmer 's new friends Gloriosa Daisy from Camp Everfree. Shaun Carlson Alonso Espina and Goober from that Hanna-Barbara Scooby-Doo clone Goober And The Ghost Chasers. Rubble:Yeah they weren't Ruffy Ruff and the Clue Kids. Ryder:Yeah I can't believe Sabrina was trying to scare Katie as the Karate Ghost. And get me. Katie:Wen ben caught those people who were rude to Scooby and the Gang like Big Earl from the case of the Gremiln. The Gaurd from the Sorrcore case the the Talent Star contestens who quit after their acts were wrecked the stunt double for Sandy Duncan. The two men from the Snow Monster mystery who were from that ski lodge and the farmers who were trying to scare each other off of their properties the police man who said Fred a Daphne owe him fifty bucks. Captian Anderson from the case of the Gremlin the irise castle caretaker and cook from the case of the Cyclops Giaint. The sisters who were part of that amusment park. The big man Little Jim from Aloha Scooby-Doo. Ace:That baseball star who quit his mascot job who was from a case we solved. Ranger:Yeah TJ Paige AKA The Grizzly Ghost. Ryder:If only we wouldn't solve so many mysteris. Danny:The case of the Pizza Monster. It was that owner of that pizza shop Shaggy and Scooby put out of business. Rubble:Daphne's uncle Sandy and that couple who were guests at The Grand Sandy. Danny:Like yeah man. (Mayor Goodway comes over) Mayor Goodway:Yes and that ghost pirate who was that seafood owner and Captian Cutler. And then the Demon of Spooky Bog who was those two people the reasturant owner in New Orleans and that hermit. Danny:Mayor Goodway what are you doing here? (Gives them the assiment a la Inspector Gadget) (Holloball plays) Mayor Goodway:(On Holla ball)Our Intell has assumed that Harold Humdinger is going to try and steal the meteor that gave the pups powers your next mission is to save Adventure Bay from his evil scheme. This tape will self destruct. Ryder:We caught lots of so-called supporting Charecters to Scooby Doo. Danny:Don't worry Mayor we'll solve this case. (Gives it back and leaves with the others she is worried and BOOM she is covered in black stuff) Mayor Goodway:Oh boy. (Like in Inspector Gadget) (Cuts to Ryder operating the Mystery Patroller) Katie:Then there was the case of The Farmer's Daughter's Ghost. And the case of The Yeti of Tibet. Ranger:We get it Katie! Sorry I didn't mean to.. Katie:It's ok Ranger. Ranger:And we caught the Utah Terror. The South Dakota Specter. The North Dakota Demon. The Jersey Devil. The Broncs Beast. The Swat Monster. Danny:The Gittysburg Ghoul. Rubble:The White House Wraith of Washington DC. Ryder:LETS JUST FOCUS ON THIS CASE!!!!! (They make it to the old abandon mansion) Ranger:Here we are. Ryder:Well let's go in. Danny:Can me and Rubble wait in the van? (Ryder waves his hand for them to come) (INT of haunted mansion) Ranger:I found a clue. It's a pice of metal. Ace:That looks familiar. Danny:How about the Evil Clown that looks like the Ghost Clown from Monsters Unleashed? Rubble:Ahhhh! The Animal Emperor! Animal Emperor:Leave now! Ryder:RUN!!!!! (They run leading into a Scooby Doo style chase) Animal Emperor:(To audience)Oh I'm always in the mood for a good Scooby-Doo style chase! (When we dance plays from the Teen Titans Go Scooby Doo episode plays Ryder and Ranger grab the rug trying to slip him he is on the lump of it) Animal Emperor:Please that old rug gag never works. (They run he goes after them and walks past a picture frame with them in it dressed like old western times he comes back they see him he smiles menacingly they run ditching the costumes cuts to hallway of doors they come out of the first set of doors and out to next Animal Emperor stops to look at audience) Animal Emperor:Hallway gag classic! (Continues then Rubble with a French commodores hat orders Danny to row Animal Emperor has a motor boat holding on to the engine the other two doors have them coming out bouncing on balls then they chase him through the first two doors with Ruffy Ruff and the Clue Kids running after them Animal Emperor only comes out of the second doors trying to catch breath) Animal Emperor:I forgot how much running was involved in these chases. (Goes to other cuts to hallway Animal Emperor falls down with the Clue Kids throwing a net on him (Mostly Frank) throws it onto him) Frank:Got em! (The Mystery Patrol come) Ryder:You lose Animal Emperor. Nobody's animals are gonna be forced to do your bidding. (Close up on Animal Emperor) Animal Emperor:Well on the bright side (About the Clue Kids)I get to be unmasked by the Ruffy gang. (Winks at them cuts to them feeling awkward) Dally:Normally we would but you're awfully creepy. (Cuts to his face then to Ruffy and Scraggy feeling sick) Scraggy:I never not ever say this but I think I just lost my appetite only for once. (Cuts to Veronica Ace comes to her) Ace:Don't feel bad you didn't figure out this mystery our show can be a little out there. Veronica:Well if you're wondering why we're here, we heard about the Animal Emperor and decided to come and investigate. Scraggy:Like I don't know about who voices Ryder. Danny:Easy Owen Mason. Scraggy:Like who's Owen Mason. Danny:He's the voice of Ryder and Ranger. Ranger:Me? Ryder:(To his brother)Don't worry there's no way our voices come from some guy named Owen. (Does the slide back slowly thing) Scraggy:Like as I was saying I bet this Owen Mason guy would not approve. (Back to scene they agree by chatting about it) Frank:Well gang and PAW Patrol I guess we can go back home now. Ryder:Not so fast Franky boy. There is still one unmasking left to do. (Scraggy peers over Animal Emperor to remove the heard gear headdress cuts to culprit reveling) All:Harold Humdinger?! Harold:Yes! And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling Clue Kids! Frank:Well that wraps it up. (Cuts to Ruffy Rubble appears in front of him looks down at him as Rubble looks up at him) Rubble&Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! Rubble-Double-Doo! (They laughs cuts back to scene they all have a hardy laugh even Harold which we iris on him ending the episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Adam Strickland